Jealousy
by MouHitoriNoKei
Summary: Ren accuses Masato of being jealous, but over and over again, Masato will deny such claims. Well, fine, Ren's no stranger to his favorite blue eyed boy and his stubbornness.


"You're jealous..." Ren whispers, as if amused by the entire thought. The statement receives an indignant scoff from Masato, who sits with his back to the flirtatious blonde. He refuses to show his face, refuses to prove Ren right. But, he's not jealous, he's not jealous, he tells himself over and over again. He has no reason to be jealous. None. Masato straightens his posture and returns to his careful brush strokes.

Curtly, Masato replies, "You shouldn't say such stupid things." But that's what Ren does best. Ren says things that make girls squeal, fanciful things about love and beauty. The blonde says these things for what purpose, Masato does not know. He never figured that one out. He knows that Ren enjoys flirtation, he's well aware, but what he doesn't know is why he feels a pang of..._something_ whenever he is within an earshot of said flirtation. He still doesn't know why his body tenses when he sees Ren cheek to cheek with one of their fellow students. Masato has stopped trying to figure out why it annoys him so much; he's not sure he'll like the answer. He just kindly accepts that what Ren is; a shameless deviant, a sexual predator. He tries not to think too much about it beyond that.

"You're lying..." The blonde hums triumphantly.

"You're obnoxious." Replies Masato in a dry tone. Ren seems unfazed, as he normally is. He rather enjoys his friend's snide remarks. They are always counterbalanced by this almost nervous look in his eye and even without being face to face with him, Ren knows. He knows Masato too well. The blonde never took the other boy as the type to be shy, but thinking about it makes him smile. What an endearing little quality Masato keeps locked away inside of his heart. Learning something new about Masato is something the blonde enjoys.

Approaching Masato, a prowling feline slinking closer to its prey, Ren drapes himself over the blue eyed boy's shoulder, pressing his own cheek against his. Masato tenses but Ren is not dissuaded. He leans his chin against the blue haired boy's shoulder, his lips curling into an almost devious smile. "You're allowed to be jealous," he states simply, "But you shouldn't be. _You're_ who I desire, Masato." He emphasizes his name in an almost sultry manner and punctuates his statement by nipping playfully at his friend's ear.

His blue eyes are wide and he curses himself for allowing his cheeks to burn as brightly as they did. He obviously was not expecting such a thing but then again, should he have been surprised, considering who this was. Masato tries to jerk away, tries to regain some of his dignity, but Ren just tugs him that much closer, slender arms wrapping around Masato's lithe frame. He fumbles, tries to find words that will save him from this particular situation but for the moment, his lips fail him and resort to quivering. He's disgusted with himself, and yet his belly is tied in knots that aren't exactly unwanted. To say the least, he is conflicted.

"Masato," Ren hums melodically before placing a kiss on his friend's temple, "No matter what I say out there, I'm yours when we're in here."

He's panting now. He doesn't know if he should be angry, flattered or a mixture of both. What is Ren saying?! Foolishness! Nonsense! The blonde is skilled at weaving such beautiful little webs with lyrical qualities and a beautiful tone but he lacks sincerity; this is what the blue eyed boy had been telling himself for quite a while, longer than he cares to admit. Ren is not sincere. He is incapable of being sincere. He's saying this to get a rise out of him. But Masato is more than conflicted when the blonde's lips ever so gently touch his temple. He feels more than spark course through his body and the feeling is delightful, but before his feet can completely leave the ground and before his head is lost in the clouds, he has to drag himself back down to Earth and deny everything and anything he's feeling. It's the only way he'll leave this room with any sense of self-respect.

Finally, he tugs himself away from the blonde and abruptly stands, refusing to face Ren, who stands behind him with that coy smile of his. Damn his arrogance. "Tch. Go peddle that nonsense to someone willing to listen." Masato crosses the room and tightly grips the doorknob, as if that's all that's keeping him grounded. He still feels Ren's lips against his temple, still feels the teasing sting of Ren's teeth against the lobe of his ear. He's flustered and it's obvious and he _hates_ that it's obvious. Without another word, he tugs the door open and slips through the crack, closing the door behind him with some authority.

Ren stands alone now, cocking his hip to the side. He's disappointed, but also amused, but also a little offended. He's not quite used to being turned down by anyone, but he understands that Masato wants to play hard to get. That's fine. The best things should always take the most work, right?


End file.
